Talentless Ant
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Every year the grasshopper come to Ant Island to collect the food,but this year the Queen wants to do a talent show for them. On the other hand,Flik is having feeling for Hopper. But what about Atta? Who will he choose? AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Queen Needs You

**(Me: hehehe, I'm really glad that people liked ''Mommy and Me''. It makes me happy that people enjoy my first story. Well... this story is a bit different cuz the characters are going to be humans but they are still going to have a bit of their insect things...Well enjoy. And also I rewrote it cuz 'some' people thought it was lame. Yes that's right I said it. Ok... in this one it's going to be the same thing but with more details. Yay...Enjoy.)**

It was a warm and sunny day in Ant Island, not a sight of clouds in the clear sky just only Princess Atta even though she was fit she just does it every morning; if she had the time of course. She sigh thinking why did her mother let her have the day off, it was strange because she NEVER has a day off but it was still nice though. The princess liked to be alone some days, of course she loved her people too but sometime you just need a break.

Atta look forward to see a flower that empty she gently flew down to sit, she liked days like this, no one to bother her- of course she loved her people but sometime she just need her space; quietly she sat on the flower relaxing her mind not caring.

Flik was somewhere gathering fruits with a other ant for the grasshoppers, he thought of using this new invention that he made about a week ago. The young ant knew this project will work but somehow the others thought it will fail like the rest. He gathered the fruits that he needed for the grasshoppers, he wipe the sweat off his forehead and began to work again. The other ant were taking a break of having lunch or some other were taking mean things bout Flik.

''I dunno, man.,'' one of the ant's said.

''What just tell me,'' said ant number two.

'' Yeah, he tries too hard to be cool, but sadly he's not.,'' said ant number three.

However, Flik heard them what they said about him, of course it hurt him but he knew sadness couldn't bother right now, so he shrugged it off and continued to work.

''So what are you trying to say, my lady., '' one of the servant said to the queen who was trying to think of something. The Queen wanted to do something this year for the grasshopper's, she knew that they come here too: to eat the food, while the ants pick the food, and the grasshoppers leave them alone in till the next season. The old woman sigh, she look at one of her council that were thinking and discussion this situation. However, Cornelius spoke in a matter of fact, the ants turn to him to see what he had to say. ''Well... I think a talent show will be a good idea, don't you think, my queen.,'' he said turning to the queen who looked confused a bit than she deiced. ''My lady, how are going to do 'this talent show' in one day, they are coming tomorrow,'' the servant said who was stilling looking nervous and looking at the queen.

Everyone was silent in the room, the queen looked up and said, ''That's a great idea, the children will love it, of course Dot will love it too. But... I don't know if my other daughter will allow it.,'' she said. The other agree on this, even though Princess Atta had a hard time doing her job for the colony, she also had a beautiful voice; however was too shy to let the colony hear her voice. The Queen was about to say something else when she deiced the young boy servant to get her someone.

Flik was still working while the other were somewhere else, he looked to see a servant running towards him, but he shook his thinking that he was being silly again. ''Flik!,'' the servant said but the blue ant didn't hear him at all. The other stopped doing their things to see why was this ant running to the blue ant. ''FLIK!,''he yelled making him jump a bit. ''Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, what is it?,'' he asked helping the servant out; the other ants were curious about this they began to see what was happening.

The servant to tell him what the queen wanted Flik to do; he looked excited to tell his 'beloved' about this. ''So the queen wants me to tell Atta about this talent show thing,'' he asked again, of course the servant rolled his eyes and nodded yes, Flik smiled again, put his stuff down and ran to find his 'princess'.

The others looked confused at this, one of the worker's walked to the one that was talking to Flik. ''What did the queen want; why Flik though?,'' asked worker number one. ''Well...''

Princess Atta sat up gently just trying to think of a new position to relax, she turn her head to check one of the servants wanted to speak to her, but thankfully no one was there, she lay back down again. ''...tta...,'' said a voice. She quickly sat up to see if she saw anyone but she didn't, so she was about to lay down again when she heard the voice. ''Atta!'' The princess gasp at this, why did had to be a voice that she didn't want to hear right now, she made her fist into balls trying to calm herself down, quietly she poke her head out to see Flik yelling her name out. ''Heh, hopefully he'll be tired and just leave because I just want my day off.,'' she thought. Still looking at him, she smirk thinking he will just give up, however the princess was dead wrong.

Flik turn his head to hear a small giggle, he stopped for a minute to see on one, but where was the giggle coming from. He looked around some more.

However Atta let out a small giggle and began to relax but she didn't realize the stem of the leaf was breaking. ''What the heck-Ah!'' She didn't she landed on something soft, she slowly open her eyes to see Flik. ''Darn it; wake up Flik.,'' she said while trying to shake him.

He slowly open his eyes, at first he saw blurry then he rub his eyes to see the princess. ''Hey..,'' he said. She gave him a look and smile helping him up. ''Sorry doing that Atta.,'' he said. Even though the princess was upset, no starched that, furious with Flik for ruining her day off.

''How are you by the way, Atta?,'' Flik asked.

''Okay.'', she said.

He looked at her for a bit, he knew that she was doing something, he felt himself blush and clear his throat. ''Listen, Princess Atta. Your mother wanted me to find you and also asked me to tell you something about tomorrow too.''

''Okay, what is it,'' she began to gather her things while he was helping out, he felt he should tell her how he felt right now but he knew today was not a right day.

''Thanks Flik...but..''

''No, it's fine, princess, I just wanted to help I mean I feel bad.,'' he said with a dorky smile. Of course Atta couldn't help smile a bit, she didn't like him but somehow she felt good around him. They began to walk.

''Flik..tell me what did my mother wanted?,'' she asked. Stopping their trials, she turn to him. ''The queen wanted to speak to you about a 'talent show', but she didn't wanted to do it yet without your permission.,'' he example himself. However, he thought this will be a good thing but he was dead wrong.

His 'princess' expression was full with fear, he thought a talent show will be good for the grasshopper, but he guess it was not an excellent idea. ''What did you just say?,'' she asked in a low tone. The young ant looked a bit scared. ''A talent show.,'' he said again. Of course this made her upset, how dare they, they knew that she was too shy to be in a freaking talent show but the queen wanted this. ''Ugh... When I get back I'm going to freaking tell my mother I don't want to be in a stupid talent show.,'' she thought angrily. She hover to the sky leaving Flik in the ground alone and confuse. He didn't why was she upset for but whatever the reason was he had to know, he ran back.

**(Me: Okay...I guess I did okay but whatever. Listen to me once ok cuz I'm not going to repeat myself. IF YOU DON'TLIKE MY STORY TO BAD SOSAD! Don't comment it. But if you think it needs something or whatever.. Just let me know...Okay. But if YOU HATERS wanna say something please don't.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Of Anger & What

**(Me: Well I'm glad someone like my story...And thanks for the helpful tips of course. Okay here is the second chapter. Enjoy.) **

Princess Atta flew as fast as she can to tell her mother something about this 'talent show', she knew that her mother know that Atta was too shy to perform. What was wrong with the queen today? She flew faster. ''Ugh.. I swear my mother and the rest are going to pay,'' she said to herself.

Flik quickly ran to catch up with her. He stop to catch his breath, he never knew that the princess could fly so fast usually she takes her time. The young ant took his breath and began to follow trying not to lose her.

The queen was in her chair petting her pet, she smile when the pet looked up at her. She was also thinking about her daughter 's reaction, of course she knew that Atta would hate this but it was for the best.

However, one of the servant was going to the queen's room to get bring her meal; however, she didn't notice that she bumped into someone. ''Ow...Watch where-oh my..''

''Ow. Darn it. Oh hello.,'' Atta said to the servant who was rubbing her head. Of course the servant said hello to the princess.

''Princess, why did you flew here so fast, you should know better than that,'' the servant said. Princess Atta wanted to skip this and find her mother but she knew she the rules. ''It's a long story, Suzie. Um..I'll tell you later, kay.,'' she said before flying away.

The servant, well, Suzie saw the princess leave she was about to make a other bunch of a blueberry pie when Flk came running towards her. ''LOOK OUT!''

**CRASH!**

**''**Ow..that's going to leave a mark.,'' Flik thought rubbing his head. Looking around to gasp seeing the servant rubbing her head. ''Darn it, Flik. Geez..,''

''Hehehe. Sorry but I was in a hurry to find the princess.''

''Of course..Like the princess you don't show where your heading.,'' she said before walking away making the young boy confused. Suzie was a nice ant everyone but he guess that she was in a bad mood or something. Before leaving he look back and was about to say something. ''It's fine, Flik.''

Wow. She was a very good mind reader too. He smiled and began to find the princess.

The queen was just there still sitting, she looked down to see her cute pet was sleeping, she was about to get up when the she heard Atta's voice. ''Mother!,'' said Atta who enter the room.

''Hey, sweetie, how was your day off,'' she asked if like nothing happen. Princess Atta was panting from all that running and flying-speeding and bumming into ant(s).

''We ...need...to...talk...right...now...,'' she said panting her words, of course the queen nodded and put her pet down gently on its pillow. While doing that Princess Atta sat down nearby to catch her breath. The poor girl, just wanted a day off and Flik had to ruin tell her about this stupid talent show thing for the grasshoppers.

''Why am I blaming him for this... I know it wasn't his fault.,'' she thought. But why was she thinking of Flik at a time like this, of course she didn't have feeling for him but somehow she felt...

''Atta I wanted you to talk to you about the grasshoppers. About tomorrow...,''the queen's voice was like a whisper in the night, of course Atta knew she was not being scary. But somehow it kind of scared her.

''No... I really don't care about them right now... I want to know why in the hell you wanted me to be in a stupid talent show for!,'' her voice was angry but yet calm. However the queen stood silent not saying a word to her daughter. Atta just gave her a look knowing this will take a while.

Flik finally catch up to the princess's trial, he stop his running to give himself some breath to catch, he swift his blue eyes to see two shadows. He looked around to see if the princess was there but then he realize that it was the queen's room.

''Wow..I'm that slow,'' he thought. before hearing the conversation .

''Mother..I can't believe you...Why do I have to sing in front of the stupid grasshoppers!.'' He heard the princess shout. Flik wondered why didn't she want to sing in front of them, of course, he didn't really know if the queen was making a talent show.

It was silent for a moment when Flik heard the queen speak. ''Look, darling... I know this is a last minute thing, but it happens, Atta.,'' the queen said.

However the princess was quiet at this moment, of course she knew that her mother was right about this. She couldn't be mad at the situation right now. The princess didn't know what to say at this moment but only to look down at her feet. ''I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to yell at you.''

The queen gave her a gentle smile. ''It's allright, Atta. I know you didn't mean to and of course I should have told you sooner,'' she said. Princess Atta laughed a little but not before she gave her mother a hug, of course knew this was going to happen, he thought of himself hugging his 'beloved' princess.

''Maybe someday,'' he thought before walking away.

Flik was sitting outside thinking of this talent show, he sigh knowing this talent ;he had to show the princess that how much she means to him. The young blue ant closed his eyes to think of what do in the talent show; his antenna went up knowing that someone was behind him he turn to see the princess. ''Hey Atta,'' he said with a grin on his face.

''Hey Flik, mind if I sit with you?,'' she asked.

''Sure. I don't mind.''

She sat next to him; they stood quiet for a while when she spoke out of the bloom. ''I know the grasshoppers are coming tomorrow...,'' her voice was full of confusive right now, she put her hands on her head. Flik didn't like his 'beloved' to look so sad, he took a deep breath and said, ''Princess Atta, I know it's going to be fine.''

''Ugh.. I don't know, Flik. I just hope that anything goes okay...,'' she said nervously.

Flik couldn't help himself to give the princess a hug; she looked shocked at the moment but it was nice. She gave him a quick back before he looked at her. ''What was that for?'' she asked curiously. Flik grin. ''Well I know you were upset so the only thing I thought was a hug.''

Atta thought this blue little ant was just a punk that was only trying to impressive her, but she was dead wrong. She never felt so warm inside before; she smile a bit causing Flik to smile.

''Thanks.''

''For what princess.''

''For believing that it's going to be alright.''

The young boy looked at her light blue eyes; he just wanted to see her pretty smile and said; ''Your welcome princess.'' He turn away; however she stood up. ''I'm going to the small lake to bathe,'' Atta said. He nodded. Then she left.

Of course he knew that when the talent show comes he needed to practice to make something that the princess will like. Flik closed his eyes and smile knowing give to her.

**(Me: Well... took me while to think of what to write fir this one of course some of my friends help. SOOOOO PEOPLE... I'm not going to say names.. Please respect my story and like I said before: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT! Thank you and please enjoy.) **


	3. Chapter 3: They Arrive

**(Me: Okay... Well this is the third chapter. This chapter is going to have lots of details with it...So please review my story and thanks for liking it. Please enjoy.) **

The next morning every worker ant and even the royals woke up pretty early to get the food for the grasshoppers. However, the children were still sleeping because it was too early for them, but the other needed to wake up this early to get ready. The queen looked around to see every ant working perfectly. ''Why good morning, my queen,'' said Cornelius who looked like he was in a good mood.

''Oh, hello Cornelius. How are you?,'' she asked; however, it was a bit strange for the queen because she never saw him in a good mood this early before. Why was he acting like this? ''I'm doing fine my dear. Hm.. I hope they get the rest of the fruits before 'they' show up,'' his said in a tone that scared he was a bit nervous. The queen was about to say something but when a worker called out.

''Why did the queen wanted to make a freaking talent show for.. I mean, seriously. ,'' Robbie said.**(A/N: Ok remember that ant that was talking mean about Flik, well I gave him a name. Who cares! .) **The other ants agree with this, of course they knew this was crazy-why would the grasshopper want some stupid talent show. ''But I think that the princess is going to be in it.,'' Mike said. **(A/N: That's ant #2). **

Mike was thinking of something for a minute when he shift his eyes towards the young ant Flik, who was trying to fix his invention; he let out a grin causing the other ants to look at him. ''What is?,'' one of the workers asked. He grin and began to them _his plan. _

However when Flik was done fixing his invention, he smile and he was about to begin to work, but somehow he felt uneasy for some strange reason... He thought of the grasshopper coming this noon, but the feeling won't go away, he just shrugged it off. ''Stop thinking of these weird feeling Flik,'' he told himself. Putting on the invention, he let the cool air touch his skin. He smile but he heard the other worker talking.. He turn to them.

''Hey guys.,'' he said.

''Oh hi. Look I know you're going to tell us to hurry before the grasshoppers come. Yeah, yeah, we get it.,'' one of the workers said. All of them began to work, Flik nodded and also began to work; however, he didn't even notice the smirks of Mike's and Robbie had.

Princess Atta flew everywhere to see the others working, of course she began to panic like always. ''Okay, girl, you need to take a deep breath and tell yourself this: the grasshoppers will come, get the food and leave. Okay,'' she said this to herself. This 'talent shoe' was making her nervous... Of course she agree to do the talent show, not for the grasshoppers but for her colony and for her family. She sigh.

The princess flew a bit further to see the ants working quickly as possible, the poor things. She landed gently onto a left, looking around she saw her mother talking to a servant; however, she didn't want to eavesdropping on them, but she just wanted to hear what they were saying. Carefully, she flew near them..

''So are your saying...,'' it was her mother's voice.

''I just really don't know if we have enough food for the grasshoppers , my lady. But of course you're going to audience to them.'' The princess couldn't see what was happening but only she just heard was, ''okay'', she move a bit closer to her mother talking to Cornelius. The princess was getting worried about this, she was about to run but thought of it for a second. No. She couldn't run away from this.

Taking a deep breath and trying to relax herself she walked up from her hiding space. ''Oh Atta, we're about to sent a servant to come get you.,'' Cornelius said. Princess Atta smiled him and gave him a gentle look, of course he understood that the princess wanted to be alone with her mother to discussion this her.

When he left, she looked at her mother. ''Mother, what's going on I'm so confused...''

The queen sigh. ''Atta, dear, it's nothing. We're handle, Like I said before, the grasshoppers are just going to take the food and stay for a bit to see the talent show and leave,'' she said with a smile. Of course the princess was getting nervous again she couldn't but smile at her mother. ''Umm...ok, mother. Should I wake up Dot.,'' she asked.

''Not yet, dear. Go relax for a bit and I'll take of things from here,'' said the queen.

''Okay, sure.'' She said before going off.

While the others were stilling working and the two older royal trying to think of a plan for the talent show, no one notice a small little girl. **(****A/N: Like I said before, they are going to half-humans and half-ants.) **Princess Dot was trying to practice to fly higher, she tired and tired but couldn't get it right. ''Ouch! Watch where you're going, Flik.,'' said a worker ant near-by. Dot had a grin on her tiny face. She ran to find her friend and idol Flik.

''Seriously, kid, watch where you're going,'' the same ant said. ''Sorry..,'' his voice was low, he don't know why but today every ant was picking or just being mean today. Usually, they just leave him alone. But Flik shrugged it off, he didn't want to be sad for something so silly like that, he was about to pick one of the fruits in till he heard a voice. ''...lk...'' Flik looked around to see no one there. ''Huh. That was a bit weird,'' he said

''Flik!'' said the same voice. He turn to see a little girl; running towards him, then he smile and wave to see a happy face of Princess Dot.

''Hey there, Dot,'' he said showing her his dorky but cute smile. She let out a giggled. Even though she was just a child, she had a tiny crush on him, she hid it well actually.

''Watcha up too, Flik.''

''Getting the fruits for the grasshopper. Hopefully they will come late.'' He pause to see some ants were still working while some others were relaxing. ''Hm.. Are you going to perform in the talent show, Dot?,'' he said before they started to walk.

Dot grin at him and said, '' Yup we have to because my teacher said-,'' but she couldn't finished her sentence because they heard the horn.

''Mother! Mother!,'' Atta yelled, trying to find her mother. Every ant was trying to hurry and some of them were screaming; she flew to the sky to find her mother quick. Spotting her she flew to her. ''Mom!,'' Atta said in a scared tone. ''Mother they are here! They are here! They are, mother!,'' she said while shifting her eyes to see if her younger was in the screaming crowd.

''Mother!'' The old Queen nodded to show she was aware, saying, "I know, dear!" She then turned and whistled very loudly, gaining the attention of most of the nearby workers; those beyond them also skidded to a halt, noticing their brethren had stopped. "Drop everything you're doing!" she yelled as loudly as her aged voice would allow. "All food goes into one pile, and all sticks and building stones go into another! Keep your ears open and move!''

Instantly the ants sprang to life; to one side of the Queen the workers began to drop their grains and berries in a pile, the others following suit to her opposite side, where small leaves, sticks, and rocks were dropped into another. This served no purpose other than to free the ants' hands so they could concentrate on what their queen was saying.

'' My queen,'' one of the servants came to her. ''The others are in the field...I don't if they heard.,'' she said. ''Go hurry and find them, now.,'' her voice was loud but her eyes were gentle; the servant ran to get the other, while the others were doing the thing that the queen told them to do.

''Atta...''

''Yes mother...''

''Go and find the children.,'' she said in a gentle tone.

''Of course I'll find them and I'll hurry., ''Quickly going to the sky. While she flew away, the queen look at her colony of ants and pry for the best.

They ran as fast as they could; ants rushing to the ant hole of safely , Flik and Dot ran to catch up with the others. ''Come on, Flik, hurry..,'' Princess Dot voice started to fill with worry. The young boy knew this was not going to work out, he carry the young girl. ''What-.'' Flik gave her a smile. ''It will be faster.'' They ran.

Princess Atta, still looking for the her sister, she flew down. ''Dot! Dot!,'' she yelled into the crowd. Nervously she looked around to see no sight of her sister. ''Go! Go!,'' she ordered the others to head inside. ''Atta! Princess Atta!,'' said a familiar voice. Atta turn to see Flik carrying her sister in his arms. The older princess let out a sigh of relief thanking the lord that Dot was safe.

Flik put her down and she ran to her sister, he was about to enter the anthill when he notice that he forgot his invention! ''Oh no...,'' he thought turning away from the anthill and heading to the fields. ''What the hell are you doing back here, Flik, we need to move!,'' Mike said.

''I need to get-''

''No we need to head back before the grasshoppers kill us!,'' he dragged Flik with him. Even though he thought Flik was a 'punk' they were a colony and he knew the rules. 'No ant gets behind'.

Xx

They finally reached the anthill and Atta shouted to hurry, they hurried and enter before she flew inside. Quickly they stood; Atta walked up to her mother who was nervous as she was. Flik was in the back. He walked a bit forward but ants were in the way, he looked nervous too but just a bit.

The colony stood even quieter; however the queen knew this was just only the begin. ''Please let them get the food, we perform a talent show for them and they leave us alone...,'' she thought quietly to herself. However Princess Atta saw how worried her mother looked, she was about to give her hug but then they heard the buzzing grew to a deafening tone, causing the ants to flinch and grow quiet. Several large shadows swept over the ground around them, and brown figures blotted the sun into and out of view.

They all gasp just only seeing the other grasshoppers, but Hopper came last, jumping down. The ants were terrified of him; he stood up and place a hand though his hair. **(A/N: Remember there are humans-half and half-insect.) **Looking at the ants, he let out a deadly smirk and said, ''Good morning.''

**(****Me: I know that was a bit then I thought it will be. ^.^ Sorry if I took away it's because I was busy with school and other stuff that I do. And I know usually they will talk about the talent show, but in this chapter I just wanted to make it epic! I know the ending was like...ugh...But oh well. :) And also please enjoy my story. And Mike and Robbie are going to do something mean to Flik in the other chapters...So please patient. ^.^) **


	4. Chapter 4:The Changes

**(Me: Okay...Well the other chapter took me a while. Hehehehe. Okay, here is the fourth chapter. This chapter might show a bit of Hopper being mean to Flik, but later on in the story Flik starts to realize that he has a small crush on Hopper. ^.^) **

''Good morning! Lovely day, isn't it." Hopper always had a way of speaking that made each syllable sound like a threat. The ants were deathly quiet, too afraid even to back away. He smirk as this. He loved to see these tiny worthless ant fear him.

Flik knew that Princess was in the front, he needed to get there so could protect her or something. He looked up to see the grasshoppers smirking or sneering evilly into the royals eyes. He blinked for a second than made himself to see what was happening.

Hopper looked the ants, he really enjoy them looking sad and speechless like this; his eyes slowly turn to see the elder princess, he smirk. ''Ah, princess, you look lovely,'' he said making her shiver. He walked closer to her; his eyes didn't leave hers.

''Hopper-''

''I know. You think this is some kind of game right? You ants think this funny and think I'm stupid.'' he siad. What on earth was he talking about? The ants began to chatter thinking why was he asking question like these. ''Enough! Now tell princess, where is food...?,'' he lower his voice. Atta shiver, she didn't what to say before the queen spoke up. ''Hopper, we place the food in the rock, don't you see it?.'' her old voice was calm but a bit loud so he could hear it; she didn't dare to stare at his eyes.

XxXx 

Flik was near the front but couldn't see there, he moved closer only to find the grasshoppers looking at the queen. ''Oh no...,'' he thought. The young ant knew this was going to be bad.

''Well, I'm waiting, queen.'' The queen took a quiet breath and said. ''Hopper, the food is right there, I know because I saw my colony picking them up and also we are going to...'' The gang leader just stood there quietly when he heard someone muttering to themselves, he turn to see his brother Molt. ''Molt...''

''Mm hmhm hm mm. oh baby,'' Molt sung to himself, of course his brother roll his eyes and shook him. ''Yeah Hop?,'' Molt's voice was fill with joy. ''Molt I just quiet right now okay, so be a good brother and just shut up!,'' he told him before turning back to the queen.

The queen didn't have to time answer the gang leader, '' We were planning to do a talent show for you. ''Princess Atta burst out. The gang leader looked confused for a bit when he shift his eyes to the queen who just simply nodded .

Of course everything was quiet now; the ants were afraid of this-every time something new happens, they stay making them even more nervous. ''Hahahahahah! A talent show, really.,'' Hopper and his gang laughed at this. '' Ha ha , oh right I remember that time you want to perform something in-,'' Molt notice a give look at his older brother and said, ''Shutting up.'' They continued to laugh. Princess Atta knew her mother was doing her best but she hatred the grasshoppers laughing at the ants. ''It's the true, Hopper, we are going to perform it for you, and I know-,'' she was cut off when Hopper get her chin and looked into her light blue eyes. ''I don't care, princess. We just want our damn food,'' his voice was like a deadly whisper in the air. ''But but we-''

''Or do you prefer-'' he let go her chin and snap his finger to summon Thumper- the feral, vicious and almost dog-like; he growl at the ants, they backed away making the grasshoppers smirk. Bu they knew that Hopper was not going to play, he walked to the ants to grab Dot.

''No...,'' Flik's thought were. He had to do something before that 'thing' hurts the princess.

''Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Help! '' the little girl cried for help.

''Aww! What's wrong girly, are you scared of the bug big bug,'' Loco mock, along with his buddy Axel. ''Yeah. Chicken.,'' they laugh. However Thumper was getting impatient right now, he wanted his meal, but Flik cried out. ''Let her go, Hopper!,'' he said, but in a weak tone but somehow he manage. Hopper didn't look please at this; turning he gave the young blue ant a glare.

Flik stood as silent as the others, his own eyes meeting Hopper's gaze and freezing. His brain was torn between two thoughts: _I KNEW I did the right thing to do!_ And the other was simply, _Oh no_.

The shock wore off quickly, and Hopper stomped slowly across the ground until he was standing over the ant in question. The blue ant was considerably pale and wide-eyed, frozen on the spot at facing down the meanest grasshopper in the group.

Everything continued its silence until Hopper broke it with a very small, very quiet whisper. "Is this yours?" he murmured, still holding the girl. Flik didn't dare stare at the gang leader in the eyes, of course he knew that he did the right thing to stand up, but somehow he felt like someone punched in the stomach.

***xx***

Princess Dot stare at Flik who was very quiet at the moment, the tiny princess wanted to shout at him but she didn't. Even thought she was still very young to understand but she dislikes these rules of the grasshoppers being cruel to her colony. ''Please...Flik do something...,'' she thought quietly trying to fight the tears away.

Flik couldn't speak, his throat in a tight knot. He only trembled, his mouth moving soundlessly. "…I… w… s…,'' still not looking at the gang leader.

"_What?_" Hopper growled, leaning down close to him, teeth gnashed together ."W… s… S… orry…" was the timid noise that finally squeaked free of him. Not daring to see what was going to become of the young princess...

The grasshopper glowered at him, momentarily forgetting words. "…You'd better be sorry," he growled even quieter, letting go of the girl who ran quickly to her mother, who embraced her. However the queen gazed up to see Hopper's eyes-fill with anger and hated. Terrified the queen stood silent, but she needed to speak up.

''He's not to supposed to be here!,'' her voice was loud but trying to stay calm. The others were quiet, of course they knew what was she doing; however the older princess thought she was crazy. ''Mother, what are you doing,'' Atta whisper hasty. The queen quickly gave her a look and mouthed ,''I know what I'm doing.'' Of course Princess Atta began to get nervous.

"Really?" droned Hopper, giving the young ant a sideways glare. "I wouldn't have guessed." He closed his eyes for a bit before opening them to see the small ant that back -talked him, somehow this little ant thought he was tough or something.

"Then where is our food?" he demanded

"I-I said it before my colony picked the food for our colony. It should be there...A-And also we going to-," the Queen was cut off when Hopper said, "I don't care about some _**stupid talent show!,**_'' from the tone of his voice, she could tell Hopper was losing his patience, and that never ended well. "Well, then maybe YOU know," and he rounded again on Flik, bending down low so he was at eye level with him. However Flik didn't look at Hopper, he was too scared, of course he was glad that Dot was alright but didn't want to take any chances.

"I'll ask you again. _Where .Is. Our .Food?" _ his voice was low and deadly making Flik shiver in fear.

Too terrified to speak, Flik only stared back at him.

"…Unless you want me to crush you where you stand, you will ANSWER ME," the grasshopper hissed. "NOW."

Flik swallowed hard and tried to un-stick his voice from his throat. "I-I- I don't know...I-I-I- I ...um...wa...was...''

''WHAT!''

Calmly the young ant took a deep breath and spoke,'' I don't know, I was working on and I-

"By what... building some stupid crap?" Hopper gave him a glare.

The ant flinched back and raised his hands slightly. "T-That wasn't supposed t-to happen, I-I…"

"No. You're right," the grasshopper cut him off and straightened back up to his full height. "That wasn't."

He reared back with a growl, fist held high. Flik gasped and cowered back, covering his face. Hopper swung his fist down, but only threw the stem fragments at his feet. Maddened, he shot a glare at the rest of the ant colony, whom were staring back with equally frightened looks.

"You ants think you're so clever?" he snarled. "Building your little contraptions to make me look bad?"

"No, Hopper!" the Queen pleaded. "We had no idea that was going to happen...Of course we pick up the food, but...we-''

"No?" and he ground his teeth together. His antennae twitched. "What do you take me for… a fool.''

''Of course not Hopper,'' the princess spoke. ''We were trying to make you happy with the food and the talent show...,'' she wanted to go on but she knew that she needed to stop herself. The grasshopper laughed hearing the sound of the talent show, of course Hopper didn't laugh-not this time.

''Oh come, Hops. I mean, we could relax, enjoy a nice-'' Molt look into his brothers eyes for a qiuck second and said, ''Shutting up.'' Molt, however, was the comic-relief, even though Hopper didn't like his baby brother doing stupid things in front of the ants, he still did it.

The grasshopper rounded on him once more, making him stumble backward. "Be quiet!" he roared, and then took a moment to calm his voice, panting. "This is not, the time, to make me angry." When Flik failed to answer, he found himself eying the young ant from head to foot. "You've got a big mouth on you, don'tcha?" he grunted in annoyance. He leaned back and tilted his head at the frightened ants. He took a deep breath. Time to show these pests what stupid mistakes cost them. '...Two day you ants have to gather the food and make us _'this talent show.'''_ At first the other grasshoppers were confused because they thought Hopper thought it was a stupid thing to do,; however, they knew he was showing them who's boss.

'What! 'But.. it will take like a week to get everything ready, Hopper...,'' said the queen who was still holding daughter. Of course she knew that was a stupid question to say, but she wanted to know if he was trying to trick them. Hopper gave the look a look for a minute. ''I'm not joking, seeing you ants think I'm a fool, right. Heh, think again. The food should be ready by tomorrow and also...if the talent show is no good...well...,'' he closed his eyes and open them half wide to look at the royal and the colony of ants, he smirk-and not so friendly one. ''Let's just say my _little pet_ has to do something horrible to you all.''

***xx***

However Flik stood silent letting the gang leader speak, but he knew if he spoke up there was going to be more trouble than before; slowly he lifted up his head and clear his throat making Hopper stop and glare at the younger ant. ''...I thought you didn't want a talent...show...,'' Flik whisper to himself causing Hopper to growl. ''What did you just say?,'' his voice was not pleased.

Princess Atta had wide eyes at this, of course she didn't mind Flik at all but the thing he was going to pull was getting really old and dangerous every minute; however, she turn around to see the other ants were getting upset at Flik. ''Idiot... Why are you doing this..?,'' she pray for him to stop before it was too late.

Flik stood quiet looking at the gang leader. ''This little ant is starting to piss me off, better show them who's the real boss around here,'' Hopper thought still glaring at the ant.

''...One day you _little ants _to get our food and do that stupid talent show.''

''What! But Hopper, he didn't mean it like that, he was-,'' the queen was cut off by the gang leader glare.

''To by, queen, he-,'' he pointed at Flik who stood and looking down not daring staring at the queen who turn to see him before looking Hopper again.

''...Alright...,'' she said quietly.

''Good.'' The gang leader smirk, then he looked at the other ants who were also frighten at the sight of his little but yet evil smirk. ''Remember you ants have one day to get what we wanted.'' He wanted waited for them to say something when the queen said yes in a small voice making the grasshoppers laugh at this. ''Good. Boys, RIDE OUT!,'' he demanded.

When they left the ant hole, the ants all turn to face Flik who looked like he was going to be sick.

**(****Me: Whew.. that was a very long chapter, okay let me explain before somewho, *cough* starts to complain like he always does. Alright, at first Hopper does not want the talent show because he thinks it's a wasted of time. But he changes his mind because he wants the ants to make a fool of themselves, sorry for not making Flik talk so much. I wanted this chapter to be dramatic. Yes, later on there is going to be Hopper and Flik flirting with each other. I did my best so please dodn't jude my story; however, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT IT! See ya in the next chapter. :D) **


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**(Me: Okay...Well the other chapter took me a while to finish up. Lol, ok well, here is the other chapter that I promise you all; however, at this point of the story Atta DOES NOT HATE Filk, she is just mad at him but gets over .)**

The room was quiet, all the ants couldn't believe what Flik have done, of course they were a bit happy that no one got hurt; however, they won't happy about this at all.

The queen gently put her daughter down , who was also silent, she knew that she didn't want to hurt the young ant. He was only trying to protect the colony, right?

However the queen was about to speak to the young ant in a gentle way, but she was cut off when Mike and his buddy Robbie walked up to the blue ant. **(Remember these guys?)** ''What the hell was that for, huh? ,'' Mike yelled at Flik, who kept quiet.

''Please boys calm-''

''Sorry, my queen, but seriously...How could you do this to us. The colony? ,'' Mike said. ''Dude...that was low making the grasshoppers think that we are weak...''

Flik knew that he was in trouble. He thought it was going to be the queen or Atta giving him 'the speech'; however, he never thought Mike was going to be giving him the speech. Even though, Flik knew that Mike and Robbie never got along with him, but somehow he knew that he was also trying to protect the colony too.

However, when the young ant looked up to see Mike's light blue eyes full of anger and fear. Flik could have sworn that he saw tears forming. He wanted to do something but what could he do, he knew if he tried to reason with them, they will just attack him with words. Looking around to see the colony looking at him with anger, fear, and betrayal.

''...I'm sorry..,'' Flik said in a weak voice.

''No...No, you're not. You only thought about yourself, dude.''

''NO...That's not true! I was thinking about the rest, but.,'' he stopped himself looking at the princess. ''...I...''

Mike looked at him for a bit before saying this,''...Even though we me and you have our difference..I still care about this colony.'' He turn to the queen who looked shocked as ever. ''I'm sorry, my queen...but I think I should _get _to work,'' he said before leaving.

Robbie stood there showing his friend leaving the hole, he turn to Flik. He knew that he was always mean to the poor kind, but he knew that he was trying to stop Hopper hurting someone. They were staring at each other for a while, but Flik slap out of it seeing the rest of the colony walked away from him angry. He knew they were going work; however, he also knew they were not going to speak to him.

''...Sorry...,'' his voice was so low that Robbie couldn't hear it. Robbie wanted to say something but he didn't it so he left. When everyone left , the queen looked at Flik , but first she told her daughters to leave her be, and walked up to him. Flik stood there quietly waiting for the queen to yell or do something to him, but she didn't.

***xx***

Princess Atta was upset at the fact that the grasshopper wanted them to gather the food again and only they only had one days to gather the things for the talent show. She thought of Flik for a moment, but at the same time she was too upset to feel sorry for him.

Princess Dot looked up to see her sister looking upset at something, she wanted to know what was wrong, but she knew to play it cool for a bit.

Atta stop walking her trial to speak, ''Dot, just spilt it out.,'' her voice was calm but at the same time it was full of anger. However, Dot knew that her sister was trying to hide her anger.

''What do you mean, sis?,'' asked Dot in a sweet tone.

Atta knew that her sister was trying to hide her curiousness, she put her hands on her hips and said,'' Dot...''

Dot tried to hide it. ''Heheheheh, don't be silly, Atta. I mean, I would I be curious about...I know...'' She couldn't hold her tears any longer, she began to sob not caring if her older sister made fun of her. Quickly Atta hover a bit to her younger sister's side and gave her a hug.

She knew why Dot was crying so hard. Dot was thinking about poor Flik, even though she was still mad at him, Atta still care about Flik; she held her younger sister tighter. ''Shh...It's going to be okay. It's going to okay, Dot, I'm here...,''

***xx***

Flik and the queen walked in silent, no one spoke just only the sound of their feet moving. Flik could tell something was bugging the queen, but he didn't right now.

He sigh, of course the queen heard but didn't want to speak to him in the hall. They enter her throne like counseling room, the queen sat down on her chair. However, Flik stood quiet, of course he was trying to stay calm as possible. The queen didn't want to give him 'the talk' right now, but she knew that she had too.

''Flik-''

''I know that you're upset at me, queen, but...I was only trying to protect the colony...,'' he said trying ti find his voice. Flik knew that he should have kept his mouth shut, he never liked being that ant that let the grasshoppers bully them around. He knew that the colony hated it too, but they were too scared to do anything.

''I'm not mad...I'm very disappointed at you for almost endangering the colony and my young daughter. What were you thinking?,'' her voice was calm but yet fill with anger. Flik didn't know what to say at this, of course the queen was right about this. Flik almost endanger the whole colony!

However, Flik didn't say anything to her but only simply stare at her with sorry eyes; he knew what he had done. ''Flik...you're a great young ant, and an excellent inventor; however, you werenot acting like yourself today.,'' she said calmly.

The queen was right, the young blue ant wasn't acting like himself today, somehow she had a feeling that he was hiding something from her. ''Is there something that you're hiding from me?''

Flik stared at her for a bit then he shook his head. ''Why would I hide anything to you, my queen?,'' his voice was low and yet sad, knowing when he leaves the throne room he's going to get the evil eye from the rest of the colony.

However, he knew it was going to happened sooner or later, but at the same time, the young blue ant needed to face the truth. Flik looked at the queen before leaving and said, ''I know that is was an terrible idea but at the same time...I try to help out but ...I guess my lucked fail.,'' he said before leaving.

His words were right, even though he tried so hard to protect the royals and the colony, he felt like a failure to the queen. She thought for a second what he had just said and ran to tell him, but he was already gone from the sight.

***xx***

While walking quietly, Flik thought about what's going to happen tomorrow, he was scared about this but at the same time he needed to put on the brave face on. He stopped walking to see the princess walking towards him. She looked a bit upset, he was going to try to talk to her, even though he could tell that she was upset at him.

''Hey there, princess...,'' his voice was low. He wasn't trying to hard but his heart started to hurt when he said some reason. The blue ant didn't dare to open his mouth, just in case she was going to slap him or something. He looked at her for a moment when she spoke up to her, ''Flik-''

''Look princess, I'm so sorry what I did, I just wanted to protect y- I mean, the colony, I just I was tired of Mike and Robbie teasing me how weak I was but...I failed..,''

The princess didn't say anything further after that, she stared at him with curious eyes right now. ''Why is he's acting so jumpy..?,'' she thought. However, Atta didn't brother to ay anything about it; she knew that Mike and Robbie were always putting the young blue ant down, but at the same time she knew this wasn't going to end good.

Atta didn't say anything but walked closer to him; Flik looked up her eyes and-SLAP! He thought it was just a dream that something bad happen, but it wasn't...Flik gently placed a hand on his sworn cheek; carefully he turn to face the princess, who had a angry face. Flik never the princess this angry at anyone before, he was shocked at her actions; he didn't say anything to her but only,''...Atta...'', he whisper her name gently.

However she didn't say a word but only just glare at him with angry eyes; no not with hated-she couldn't think of hating him, but she was angry at him for almost endangering her younger sister.

''YOU IDIOT! You almost endanger the colony, how you think only about yourself!,'' she cried out.

He flinched at the volume of her voice, he never knew how strong her voice was, of course this was the first time Flik ever heard the princess yelled. The princess, on the other hand was about to say something else when she stopped herself, she looked down at the ground .

''How could you, Flik...You almost put my younger sister in dangerous place, she could've been..Ugh! Why are you trying so hard to prove yourself to the colony, huh?,'' she said finally looking at him with sadness in her light blue eyes.

''Atta, I'm sorry alright, I was only trying to help.! And I'm not proving myself...I...I just hate the fact that the grasshoppers think they can own us, that's why I stood up to them, princess. I was sick of it...,'' he said. However the room became silent, it was strange because Flik thought she was going to yell or something but the only thing she did was looked down once again.

''...Go...''

''...Atta...''

''I said GO! Get to work and leave me alone, Flik! I trusted you; I can't believe I'm saying this but that was the most stupidest thing you ever done!,'' she shouted at him with anger; however, the blue ant felt that he should been yelled by the others and the queen, but the queen didn't yell just simply spoke with him in gentle tone. But Atta spoke at him with anger in her voice, usually he loved hearing her gentle voice but he knew not today...Today was not a good day for gentle talk.

Princess Atta took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Flik was still placing his hand on his sworn cheek, he looked at her eyes once again and notice the princess's eyes were about to tear up, he gasp at the sight of her crying. Atta quickly realized why he gasped, she quickly wiped her eyes, and then said, ''Flik...just please go to work and leave me alone...I need time to think..,'' she said softly before she gently flew away from him.

He turn back to see his 'love' just leave him like that, leaving him with just confused and sadness in his heart; however, he didn't notice that young Princess Dot was looking at him sadly in the other side of the rock.' 'Flik...,'' she said in a very low voice.

***xx***

Flik was finally outside, he saw the others were working really hard; however, he notice that the others were looking at him in a bad way; of course he knew why though; he felt it was _his _fault, but only he knew why.

''C'mon! Hurry up before the grasshoppers come again!,'' a ant yelled.

''How the heck will they be back, they left about what-fifteen minutes ago.,'' said the second ant.

However Flik thought it be true, even though they just left the island, they might come back for more. H e started to walk near a planet that wasn't cut yet, he picked up his inventors, and began to work; however, he heard some of the ants talking about Flik getting 'into' the grasshopper's face.

''I still can't believe it.,'' said one of the ant worker's.

''Yeah, dude...He thinks he can just be brave and stand up to those damn grasshoppers. But look at him! He still thinks he can be forgive-''

''I don't think so.,'' said a voice that sounded a upset. The two ant workers turn to see Mike looking straight at the young blue ant. Mike was still upset at the fact that the talent show is tomorrow, it was going to be in two days, but Flik spoke up to them. Mike, didn't like this at all, how could the princess or the queen let this little ant-that almost cost them their lives to work. He was about to say something when his friend, Robbie spoke to him. ''Mike...'' He turn to face his friend.

''I know that everyone is mad at this kid..but we can't be worrying about that, we need to forced on the main goal right now,'' Robbie spoke with so much hope in his voice that it almost touched the other two ant workers to smile, but Mike just simply looked back at Flik and began to work. While the others looked confused, they continued to return to their work.

On the other hand, Flik heard everything what the others said about him. He looked down on his feet for a second before looking up to see the others were scared and upset; he knew that they were going to keep talking about him, but at the same time-it did bother him, but he knew he knew in his heart he did the right to stand up to the grasshoppers.

**(Me: Allrightly...I'm finally finished with chapter...Whew, that took me two months cuz I was so busy with school and stuff. Hehehe. Okay, I wanted to tell u again Atta does NOT HATE FLIK, she's just up[set with him for standing up to the grasshoppers. I know, i know it sounds really stupid, but Atta and the other ants think Hopper was going to kill them if they EVER stood up to him. However, they are also mad because Hopper was going to make the talent show for two days for it to start, but Flik open his mouth and thats why the talent show is the next day. If you don't understand it please email me. And before I forget: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT COMMENT IT! Ok, the next chapter will be posted up soon. Laters! :D) **


End file.
